This invention concerns a multi-colored light emitting flower decoration, particularly one having two chemicals filled in two tubes to be compressed by a cap screwed downward on a base wherein the two tubes are placed, and then the two tubes are broken to let two different chemical solutions mix with each other to emit light, and the mixed solution is sucked up by sucking tubes to reach flowers fixed on top of each sucking tube to emit light.
So far conventional flowers, decorations, etc. for visual enjoyment have no light-emitting devices to be seen during nighttime, and there must be some light to shine on them if they are to be seen for visual enjoyment during nighttime.